


hypocrite

by manila_envelope



Series: Diffriders VS. Humanity [1]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Gen, ah so this is the sort of angsty prologue to the chaos that is diffriders vs humanity, also this is just me changing up lore, it is what it is, or it won't make sense, this whole series is just putting diffriders up against random human things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manila_envelope/pseuds/manila_envelope
Summary: Luard, hearing that his enemy Shiranui is on Planet E from a Diffride, decides to approach Kazuma for a Diffride of his own. Taken place during Episode 45 of G Next.
Series: Diffriders VS. Humanity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880335
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. a thousand armies (couldn't keep me out)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard, Bushiroad does. I just like making silly fanfictions about this anime. This chapter is also mainly me cobbling up pieces of the short story Sprouting Insanity and trying to make it fit for this chapter.
> 
> (Link for Sprouting Insanity: https://cardfight.fandom.com/wiki/Card_Lores:Chronofang_Tiger_G)

"Mage Luard. It is because we have been planning to approach you near in time."

In the ruins where "Gear Chronicle" uses as its headquarters, a lady's beautiful voice resounded. The voice was so unearthly that one would be enchanted by the voice and ignore the content of her words. But,

"I remember, your name is Uluru, right? You said it's your original plan to meet me... right?"

The young man facing "Uluru"---"Luard" the black-robed mage, was not enchanted by her voice and asked in surprise.

"Exactly, that is---"

"Granddad asked Uluru and me to find Luard!"

The petite dragon boy took Uluru's sentence in jumps and bumps. Luard was interested, and asked in a much gentler voice,

"Granddad? Who's that granddad?"

"Granddad is granddad!"

Their chat was interrupted by a "humph".

"Just as Chrono Dran said, we were ordered to approach you... that is the order of our master, Lord Chronojet."

Uluru supplemented Chrono Dran's words.

"Chronojet Dragon... the boss of 'Gear Chronicle' mentioned me by name...?"

Luard, with a serious face, wanted to ask further, but Uluru replied before he could ask.

"You are thinking... why our master would mention a mere mage by name, I suppose?"

"...Hmm."

Luard could not ask, and held his questions in.

"Then, first... before discussing this issue, Mage Luard. I would like you to do a favor."

"Abrupt it is... speak."

"Please re-examine yourself. Your current power and hidden talents are comparable to those praised as heroes in history."

"Hey, that's flattering... I can't repay your compliments, you know."

"Are you thinking that we are overestimating you?"

Luard tried to respond to her praises with a smile. However, seeing the seriousness in Uluru's eyes, he noticed, that Uluru did not "praise" him.

"I have no intention of overestimating you. Your power is reaching that level. This is why our master made this just evaluation."

Luard somehow got the idea. He averted his gaze from Uluru momentarily.

"Our master has sent us here to propose an arrangement with you."

“Speak your mind then.”

“My sincere gratitude for your understanding. Then, please allow me to explain. Chrono Dran, please take this time to revise again."

Chrono Dran had been playing around, but as soon as he heard Uluru’s words, he jumped to her side. Uluru adjusted her posture and began the explanation.

"Let us begin. For this proposal, I must elaborate on the confidential project of 'Gear Chronicle' in process---Project Different World Ride."

* * *

"Cray residents like us possess the lifeforms of another planet... that is part of Project Different World Ride, right?"

"Exactly. This is a grand project which is only made possible with the application of the power of Messiah, one who is strongly connected to that planet and Cray, and the teleportation technologies of 'Gear Chronicle'."

"Then, the experiment subjects are called Diffriders... that sounds absurd. That planet... it's called Planet E, right? What is the meaning of going there bearing enormous risks?"

"The ultimate objective is to unveil the power connecting the two planets... the current objective is safe teleportation to Planet E."

"Haha, experiments are accompanied by failures. Then, what happens to those failed?"

"...About that question, we have no clear answer."

"Hmm, that's fine. I'm quite interested in that dangerous experiment, but what catches my attention now is not the experiment itself."

Luard seemed uninterested, and in a serious face, he asked the key question.

"You purposely told me such confidential information... that means, something about this project is related to my revenge."

"As you expected. But, before we give you the information, there is another issue---"

Uluru's voice turned from inorganic to instructional.

"Please promise me, that you will not act on impulse after hearing the information."

"That depends on the content."

"..."

Luard did not notice that his answer worked badly until nearly five minutes of Uluru's silence. He sensed the strong will of Uluru, that she would not say anything until he made the promise.

"Got it. I won't get mad no matter what your information is about. Is that okay?"

Luard raised his hands like he was giving in, but he had no intention of keeping to his words... his attitude spoke the truth. Of course, Uluru knew what he was thinking. But,

"I believe in your words, let us continue."

Say nothing until Luard makes a promise, even if was a superficial one. That was the most important thing that Uluru heard from her master.

"One can only teleport from Cray to Planet E with Messiah's blessings."

The following information would shake Luard. Even Uluru might be harmed. Even so, that was better than Luard learning the truth from other sources... that is the decision of Chronojet Dragon.

"The Diffriders with Messiah's blessings must send signals to Messiah routinely. That is to let us know they are still alive."

At that moment, Luard sensed.

"However... some time before, several Diffriders have been missing. And we received a disturbing report... Diffriders unknown to us emerged."

(What are you talking about?)

"Combined with the reports from the surviving Diffriders, and the investigation of those who disappeared from our world... the comparison of reports from multiple sides gave us a list of suspicious targets."

(I, know that.)

There was only one possibility.

"The reason behind their travel to Planet E without Messiah's blessings, and their current whereabouts, are still being investigated. But, on the list of suspicious targets---"

Before hearing that name, the fire of anger was lit. The searing flame of hatred scorched Luard's heart.

"There is the name of your enemy, Shiranui. In other words, it is highly likely that Shiranui is in Planet E at this moment."

* * *

Luard knew the time was at evening after leaving the dark ruins.

"You saved me, but I caused you trouble, sorry for that."

The setting sun reflected in those eyes of the same colour. Luard turned his head back, and spoke to Uluru and Chrono Dran who guided him to the exit of the ruins.

"Please do not take it to heart. This is originally our fault for dragging you into the experiment."

"Haha, so serious of you. I almost got terrified by your seriousness."

Luard laughed brightly. One could barely imagine that this laughing young man was the same one who sat in the ruins with a disturbed face.

"I haven't been this exhausted for a while. After returning, I shall take time to---"

"Please stay for a moment, Mage Luard."

When Luard was going to take flight, he heard Uluru's voice from behind. The voice sounded inorganic as before, with the only difference that it sounded like Uluru was suppressing her emotions.

"...You have not heard of our proposal yet."

Luard turned back, a smile plastered on his face. “Of course, speak your mind then.”

“You have my gratitude. You must’ve assumed that because we have evaluated you, that we would not allow a Diffride to occur?”

Luard froze. He knew that Gear Chronicle must have more information than Uluru was informing him of and so, he assumed that they would not have allowed him to Diffride.

“…you mean-”  
  


“Our master has allowed a compromise. If possible, you are to speak with your Vanguard tonight to inform him of the possibility of a Diffride. You two will speak again in three days’ time, and if he agrees, you two are allowed to Diffride.”


	2. with faces full of promises and words full of lies (hypocrites, we are)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interaction did not go how Luard expected it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard, Bushiroad does. I just like making silly fanfictions about this anime.

_Shindou and Taiyou are facing Vanguard and walking down their own paths._

_Am I?_

Kazuma sat cross-legged, staring down at the smooth rock and carving tool before him. Chrono and Taiyou were already fast asleep, stone carvings of Chrono Dran and Sleimy-Flare finished. The two mini-statues stood in front of their respective creators as if guarding them.

_I’ll bring the real him back. And standing on the same stage as him, I’ll defeat him._

He closed his eyes, laying his back on the grass. Kazuma let out a small sigh.

_But what’ll happen after that? What will happen to my Vanguard? What will I fight for?_

* * *

Luard opened his eyes, a giddy smile taking over his face. This was it after all. Finally, after years and years of studying Dragshift, dedicating his life to avenge his brother, this golden apple of an opportunity had fallen into his hands.

He was going to avenge his big brother, no matter what it took.

* * *

Maybe he was dreaming?

Maybe, but Kazuma wasn't exactly ignorant of his surroundings. He can practically feel the smooth stone floor beneath his feet, the rippling waves as surrounding him like walls. They shimmered like fairy lights, an otherworldly blue.

Plus, Luard was there with a wide, full smile on his face, which Kazuma was definitely sure wasn't included in the card art.

The two simply stared at each other for a few seconds, unblinking.

"You are my Vanguard… Kazuma, right?”

Okay, so this was either a very vivid dream or his avatar was actually speaking to him. “Um… yeah, that’s me.”

“I need your help with something,” Luard extended his human arm towards him. Kazuma was about to grab it, before stopping. There was something off about the situation, especially with Luard’s unnaturally… _smiley_ demeanour.

“What do you need my help for?”

Luard’s extended arm stayed in place. “I have decided that I wanted to know more about Planet E, so I came to you.”

Kazuma blinked, confusion present on his face. "You came here just for me to tell you about Earth?"

"Oh, you don't need to do that." Luard's arm was wavering. "There are enough stories about your planet. No, simply hearing about it will not suffice as data."

"What do you want then?"

"How do I explain... do you see how our minds are connected in this space?"

"Yeah, so I'm guessing this isn't a dream."

"Far from it. I'm just as real as you. You see, just like our minds, our images can join together. Because of that, our forms can join together as well."

Kazuma looked expectantly at Luard. "So?"

"I want you to lend your body to me, to be a vessel of sorts for me to explore your planet." Luard finally returned his arm to his side. "It won't take too long. A few months at most, seeing as I have business to attend to back on Cray."

Kazuma's eyes widened. “You want a Diffride?”

"I see, you know what I'm speaking of. How?"

"I know some people who are involved in this whole... diffrider thing. But why are you offering now?"

“Let's say I have some… ah, business with Shiranui.” Luard’s smile stayed plastered on his face. “He is currently on Cray in a Diffride.”

It clicked in Kazuma’s head, who Luard was asking for. “Wait, you mean the unit who’s diffriding Kazumi?”

Luard’s grin grew wider, Kazuma feeling a shiver down his spine at the sight of it. “You know his vessel? I don’t need to go through the work of finding him now!”

“Hang on,” Kazuma picked himself off the floor, narrowing his eyes at Luard. “What ‘business’ do you have with him?”

The room felt much colder as Luard’s smile froze. “I’m here to avenge my older brother.”

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. “And how is that related to Shiranui?”

“It was he who killed my brother. I have come here to return the favour.”

Kazuma felt like ice was creeping up his bones as he processed Luard’s words. The gears in his mind were whirring furiously, the elf’s plan slowly dawning on him.

He took a step back, falling back onto the cold stone floor with a small yelp. Kazuma knew what was coming and yet, he still had a shred of hope. A shred of hope that Luard wasn’t about to say what Kazuma thought he was going to. He looked up to Luard, with that creepy smile and that smug confidence of his. “You-you’re not going to _kill_ Kazumi, right?”

“I’m avenging my big bro,” Luard reached his hand out towards Kazuma. “If it means killing his vessel on your planet, so be it.”

“No.”

Luard’s hand stopped, inches away from Kazuma’s. “Excuse me?”

“I said no. You are not going to diffride me.”

Time seemed to slow down as Luard’s smile slowly slipped off his face, his right hand shaking furiously. “And why is that?

“I don’t want to kill Kazumi for the sake of your revenge!”

“What makes this 'Kazumi' so important to you? What makes this single human more important than avenging my brother?” A thin smile remained on his face, lined with thinly-veiled condescension. 

Hearing Luard’s patronising tone, Kazuma clenched his teeth. “He was the one who gave you to me, you know!”

Luard began laughing. Not brightly like he did at the ruins, but manically, like he was trying to cry but settled on laughing. “And why does that even matter? It must've been a lie, a ruse of sorts. He has to be at least somewhat similar to his avatar, for Shiranui to forcefully Diffride him so easily. He must be the same filthy, worthless, devious ba-”

“Don’t you dare say anything like that about Kazumi.”

Luard stopped laughing, hearing Kazuma’s cold fury, his low voice. His hands were balled into fists, teeth gritted. Kazuma looked down at the pocket, the one that his deck was supposed to be in before looking at Luard.

“He cares about me- or, at least he did. He taught me Vanguard. Without him, I wouldn’t be here. I wouldn’t have met Shindou or Taiyou and I would still be hanging out with those pathetic cowards back at that abandoned apartment.”

Kazuma’s eyes were filled with steely determination, not unlike Luard’s when practising Dragshift. “I want to bring the real him back. I might hate Shiranui, but if killing him means killing Kazumi, then I want no part in it.”

Luard went very quiet, time slowing to a crawl. An uneasy silence fell upon the room, tense and thick. Luard’s hands curved into fists and began to shake, before punching Kazuma square in the jaw.

“What makes him matter so much to you?!” Luard was furious, finally letting go of his control over his emotions. He lifted Kazuma up by the neck, Luard’s throat choked with sobs. “What makes him matter more than avenging Big-Bro?!”

"You don't know, do you?"

"What is it that I don't know?! What makes that pitiful vessel so important to you?!"

Kazuma's eyes stared straight into Luard’s, brimming not with anger, but pity.

“Because he’s _my_ older brother.” Kazuma said quietly.

“If I let you kill him in my body,

then you- no, **_we’re_** no better than Shiranui.”


	3. a knock on the door (regret calls and atonement beckons)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I couldn't do it."

"Kuku, this area has not been investigated yet... evil eyes, activate."

In the dead of night when even grasses and trees are asleep, four shadows move insidiously on the road to the capital of the Sanctuary.

"Your master, Kokusha, hereby order. You two, investigate the mountainous areas. You, investigate the road."

Receiving the orders from the petite dragon "Kokusha", the other three shadows make their move.

"Kuku, that works all right."

The dragon, having checked that its associates move in accordance to its orders, hid in the dense forests. It planned to let its chess pieces accomplish the dangerous missions, so it could hide in a safe spot and leisurely wait for their reports.

"With these evil eyes granted by Lord Shiranui, I can improvise chess pieces on the spot."

Kokusha was imagining its splendid and glorious future.

"The first individual task is too easy, that's disappointing. That said, this could mean the date of my promotion as a jōnin _(high-ranked ninja)_ is near."

It licked its lips unconsciously. It must be having a very happy dream. But,

"Eventually, I shall become the strongest stealth dragon of the clan---"

The last thing it saw in reality was a tongue spilling blood in the air. Before it could find out that was its tongue, its consciousness was no more.

"..."

A figure emerged behind Kokusha, wearing black clothes that covered even his face. This is why one could sense neither his breathing nor his intentions. Blood dripped from Kokusha's head, the ninja still alive, if not conscious.

His dragon-like claw stained with blood, the figure fled the scene, drops of red dripping along the path.

* * *

Luard could see no blood on his hand other than Dagda's.

There was no cave sheltering him from the night, no clear night sky and no moonlight seeping into the woods. There was only the sound of light rain, a drizzle ringing through his ears. No, he was not that tall yet, was he? He was still so small, still armed with a battered wooden sword and hope in his eyes. (Now, when did that flicker out?)

"Big-bro? Where are you?" Luard slipped through the trees of the forest, nimble and quick on his feet. He had always loved this forest, playing in it with his big brother always was fun. Where was he? He might miss dinner, and he knew how-

Luard stopped in his tracks.

Because before him- there he was. His big-bro, propped lifelessly against a tree, with a jagged, oozing wound carved deep into his chest. Rain crushed down on the ground mercilessly,- had it been that way before? -bulging drops of water splattering on oozing pools of Dagda's blood. Luard cried out, clutching and shaking Dagda's corpse with all of his weak strength, his pale hands trying to cover the wound. Thin, slippery blood seeped mockingly through his shaking hands, staining his bony fingers with rich crimson sin. Had his hands always been that small? That small and skinny, raw with hours of non-stop sword training and scoldings, now dripping with the crimson of his big brother's blood?

Luard tried, he really did. Tried to scrub off those stains, those blotches of scarlet proclaiming his guilt to the world, screaming of his condemnation. He scrubbed and scraped until his hands were red and raw, yet those damned stains stayed. The small boy crossed his hands in prayer, desperately praying to whatever deity would answer for the bleeding to stop. For the blood to seep from him instead, for his hands to be rid of the guilty scarlet. Tears clotted his throat, choking him with fear and so much terror because the bleeding just won't stop and the wound kept digging deeper and no one was there to help and-

"Mage Luard."

(What was that voice?)

"You are afraid. What do you see occurring before you?"  
  


(He doesn't sound like Big-Bro... did someone answer my prayers?)

"My- my big brother is bleeding..."

"Where is he?"

"He's right here."

"I cannot see him Luard. I can only see us in a cave."

(A cave?)

"Luard, look at your hands."

(I- I don't want to)

"It isn't your brother's blood that you see."

(What?)

"It is the blood of the Empire's spy,

and yours."

* * *

"I'm sorry, that was really embarrassing. Thank you for snapping me out of that state."

Luard had ripped strips of his robes and was wrapping them around his bleeding hands. He grimaced as he saw them, before turning his attention to the creature before him. A deep red gear beast resembling a tiger sat at the mouth of the cave, as if solemnly guarding it. "Who are you anyways?"

The gear beast turned to Luard. "I am Chronofang Tiger. I have been sent here from the Gear Chronicle Headquarters to protect you."

"Oh?" Luard tugged a little too harshly at the cloth, wincing. "From what?"

"Chronojet did not specify, but I'd presume from the rest of the Empire's spies and yourself."

(Ah.)

"Well, as you can see," Luard gestured to himself, pale palms wrapped in strips of dark cloth, eyes still somewhat red and puffy. "I should be alright now. You're free to leave."

"Your mana is still depleted. Spies have been roaming the area searching for you and I've run into some as well." The gear beast looked to Luard. "There is also that matter of you attacking that spy."

"Oh," The elf scratched the back of his head, pointed hat on the ground. "I guess they found the body of that ninja."

Luard tried to give a small smile, only to feel something in his stomach curdling at that memory, a sick feeling rising through his throat. "What about it?"

"There was a knight under the mesmerisation of that spy. Were you planning to attack him as well?"

The mage clutched his stomach, smiling emptily. "And what if I was?"

"I can explain your action of attacking the Empire's spy as an act to protect your own nation, but if you were planning to hurt that warrior whom you should consider a comrade, I was given orders to restrain you immediately."

"Well," Luard tried ignoring the increasingly sickening feeling in his stomach. "If that guy was being manipulated by Shiranui's underling, he is also Shiranui's underling, isn't he?"

"Then, why didn't you maim him as you did with that spy?" Chronofang's golden-plated eyes bore into Luard. "Your actions make little sense, mage of dragon. After maiming that single spy, one that is not even a higher-up, I found you in your previous state."

Nausea wormed its way through Luard's mind, his throat feeling uncomfortably warm.

"With what information we have of your previous movements, you would have killed that spy, wouldn't you? And yet, you simply maimed him, knocked him out before slipping into this cave and that state. You also state of your intent to harm your comrade, using errant logic. Now why is that? Why is-"

Chronofang Tiger's interrogation was interrupted by the action of Luard violently puking.

Vomit heaved onto a side of the cave, oozing like thick, putrid stew. He violently heaved once more, before falling to his knees, puke splattering on his robes. The cave crackled with silence as Luard ripped a strip of his robe away, using it to wipe the residue from the side of his mouth.

"I couldn't do it."

The raspy whisper floated through the cave, drifting and flitting through those curved stone walls. Luard clenched his fists, shaking. "Is that what you wanted to hear? I couldn't do it. I couldn't avenge my big-bro."

Those words rang emptily in the air, and both of them knew it.

"You don't believe that, do you?"

"But what else am I supposed to believe?!" Luard stood up indignantly, some vomit dripping from his robes. "Why should I change because of one measly human?"

"It's not simply because of your Vanguard." Chronofang's eyes rang with regret, deep and suffocating. "It's because you know what he said was right. Because you realised that you were wrong."

"Then, how many more wrongs do I have to commit before I make a right?" Luard stared down onto his hands. "How many more times do I have to hurt Kazuma, hurt others until I make a right?"

Silence crackled through the cave once more. 

"That, I can answer with my own experience."

Luard hacked out a laugh. " _Your_ experience? You, an agent of Gear Chronicle?"

"Yes. Because I, too, have hurt my Vanguard." Luard suddenly went silent. Taking the mage's silence as a cue to go on, Chronofang continued.

"In fact, I've almost caused his death."

Luard's head whipped up, his eyes unable to contain the shock they held. "You _what?"_

Regret flickered once more on Chronofang's face. "He's safe now, so I've heard, given a new chance at life. I do hope that I could meet him again one day."

"He didn't agree to a diffride with you?"

"Oh, not because of that. He's a baby for the time being."

Luard froze. "Excuse me, _what?_ "

Chronofang suppressed a small chuckle. "He was given another chance at life after all."

"Well, that doesn't necessarily mean that he'd be turned into a baby!" Luard's shocked face earned a chuckle from Chronofang.

"Well, he is happy now, at least I can be assured of that." Chronofang's face settled into a state of earnest. "He doesn't remember anything, of course. If I had to go through what he did because of my actions, I'd think of that as a blessing."

"How do you expect to meet him then?"

An image of baby Ryuzu flitted around Chronofang's mind, the gear beast letting out a gentle sigh. "We're still connected through Vanguard. He still chose me, even if he didn't remember. Maybe one day, we can meet again."

Luard stayed quiet, looking to the side of the cave.

"I owe- no, I want to give him my apology. I want to tell him that I am truly sorry for my actions. Even if it takes centuries for us to meet again, I can wait."

Luard stared down at himself and sighed. "I can understand at least a little bit of that feeling."

"But I cannot simply wait either," the gear beast looked to Luard. "I cannot wait for my future to come for me. I'm still working to undo my mistakes back then.

And I still have so much time. I want to keep working, to be a being worthy of his forgiveness. One day, I will be."

"What if you can't become that being?" Luard's eyes tumbled down to his hands once more, his breathing slowing to a beat. "What if you can't become worthy of his forgiveness?"

"I just have to grasp my possibilities." Luard looked away from Chronofang's gaze. "You have your own futures too, don't you? I may not know what lays ahead, but I can see the day I am worthy. That vision is what I will keep working for, and that will pave the way to the future I desire.

It may happen, it may not, but as long as I can see myself worthy of his forgiveness in my mind, as long as I know I am working towards that, that is enough for me."

The two stared out the cave in a serene silence. A tiger-like gear beast who once aided the destruction of his world and a young elf driven by vengeance. 

(How strange of a duo they were, that one would never assume the two would ever get along.)

"I think I understand," Luard said softly, a small, disheveled braid framing his face. "Not everything, but I can understand the gist of it."

(And how even stranger their understanding of each other was, how much they grasped about one another. How the gear beast saw his younger self in the elf and how the mage saw shards of his regret in the beast. How those two would've fought against each other in another world, but in this one, they simply understood each other. And nothing more was needed.)

* * *

Someone was knocking on his door.

Luard sighed, putting down his book. He had returned to Demon World Castle, Eingang with teasing from Morfessa and barely-suppressed questions about his travels from Knies on his tail. For now, while avenging his Big-bro was still his main priority, it wouldn't hurt to research on how to contact a certain human on Planet E without the help of a certain time-manipulating clan. 

"Yes?" Luard said disinterestedly, pulling on the door before slowly gaping, hand falling off the knob. Standing before him was an ever-calm Uluru, with Chrono Dran bouncing in the air beside her.

"Master Luard," Uluru stated, gazing serenely at the mage. "You have been invited to Gear Chronicle Headquarters."

Luard almost fell over, shock slowly registering in his mind. "What-what for?"

Uluru smiled. "You have been invited as a participant to, as our master Chronojet calls it, the second Project Different World Ride, or Project Diffride 2.0." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, this new chapter is out! This was a busy week and this might not be perfect but hey, at least now I can write the more chaotic parts lol
> 
> Giant thanks to [Eclarius!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclarius/pseuds/Eclarius) She's helped me so much with this fic and like wow the amount of chaos we've come up with is immense! Check out her fics, she has so many incredible one-shots and this awesome [time loop au fic that has just updated!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171212)
> 
> Giant thanks to [Kamui4Heroes as well!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamui4Heroes/pseuds/Kamui4Heroes) They've read the first draft of this chapter and gave me some really helpful criticism! They've also helped me come up with some fun chaotic scenarios which were super helpful! Check out their fics, they have so many amazing ones like [Post-Possession Therapy for Vanguard Fighters !](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260120/chapters/63923323)
> 
> Eclarius and I have started a [Discord server](https://discord.gg/PNygaXk) too! You can ask for spoilers, give some ideas of your own or just chat about Vanguard! Hope to see you there!
> 
> (They were so very lucky that Chronofang had knocked out all of the spies in a ten-metre radius.)


End file.
